Allergic to sunlight?
by Nanashigurl01
Summary: Kei isn't the only vampire. The gang is missing one of their members but no one has seen her since she was eight. What happens when she meets up with them? Summary sucks, sorry. Read if you'd like. No flames please. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Moon Child. If I did, you can damn well bet the ending would have been different! Also, there would be some hot Gackt and Hyde moments….

Sorry if this seems too much like a mary sue but this just popped into my head one day and wouldn't get out until I wrote it. I wouldn't be posting this if it weren't for friends pushing and asking for me to post it.

Please don't flame, if you don't like it, just leave. Don't be rude.

Chapter One

Peaceful. That was the only word that was thought of to describe the almost deserted beach on that clear, full moon night. At midnight, not many people walked by that beach but there was one person that could be seen standing watching the small reflecting waves come rolling in and gently departing.

The person, a young woman, looked melancholic, as if remembering something so sad that it could break the spell that place held. She stood so silent and motionless, as if posing for a picture, for hours. Only as the moon was setting did she finally move.

Leaving the beach behind, she climbed into a small beat up car with dark tinted windows. She pulled out onto a highway that was devoid of cars and headed to her apartment, trying to beat the oncoming sunrise. The young woman was cursing herself mentally for staying so late at the beach. Just as the first rays of sunlight were peaking up from the horizon, the young woman pulled her car up to the apartment complex. Rushing up the stairs to the sixth floor, she pulled out the key as the sun was starting to seep through the window panes.

Finally reaching the correct floor, she ran to the door and jammed the key in. Throwing open the door, she ran to the windows and pulled the thick black curtains across them to block the stream of sunlight that was just reaching her floor. Sighing in relief, she slid down the wall she was leaning against to sit.

"Close call again Emiko," the woman, Emiko, heard from the entrance of her apartment. "Seriously, if you know you're allergic to the sunlight, why do you always cut it so close?

"It's none of your business Amanda," snapped Emiko at her neighbor.

"Well then don't make so much noise in the mornings when you're coming in," Amanda snapped back, "or else Ill petition against you again." With that said, she slammed Emiko's door shut.

Ever since Emiko had moved into the apartment complex two years ago, Amanda had been trying to get her evicted. The first time was because she never went out during the day and she always had her windows covered with black, heavy curtains. When approached by the other neighbors about it, she explained that she needed them because she was allergic to the sun's light. After much speculation, Emiko opened one of her curtains and put one of her small, pale, delicate-looking hands into the beams of light. Seeing her hand quickly turn red, someone whipped the curtain back into place while another person got her some ice for the burn. Ever since that day, nobody had signed another petition against her.

Getting up from her position on the floor, Emiko walked over to a picture frame and picked it up. Looking at it with a sad gaze, she took in the little boy and girl smiling back at her. Running her fingers over the Asian features of the boy's face, the woman sighed and replaced the frame.

Just before she entered her room for the day to rest, she murmured, "I'll find you someday big brother."

End of first chapter

Well? What did you all think? Please leave feedback. I appreciate constructive criticism but again, please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Moon Child, though I wish I did…

**** = dream sequence

Chapter Two

****"Nii-chan! Come on! Where are you? Nii-chan!"

A little girl, eight years old, ran from room to room, desperately looking for her older brother. An older woman then stepped between the little girl and the next door.

"Ms. Whittley, have you seen my nii-chan?" the little girl asked the older woman while trying to look past her and into the other room.

"He ran away this morning with his friends," the older woman spat out. Then, in a gentle voice, she added, "But that was only after they found out you had been adopted last night."

"But, I haven't been adopted," the girl stated with a confused look on her face.

"Oh but you were! Did I forget to tell you?" asked the woman rhetorically. "A nice couple from America had asked to adopt you, _only_ you."

"But if they are nice, why won't they adopt my nii-chan too?" the girl asked with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go without my nii-chan!"

The little girl ran to the room she shared with some of the other girls sobbing. Reaching the room, she slammed the door shut and…****

Emiko woke with a start. She put a hand over her eyes and sighed when she heard the phone ringing in the background. Getting out of bed, Emiko glanced at the clock on the wall of her otherwise bare bedroom. 6:30 PM. One hour until sunset. Sighing, she got out of bed and went to the kitchen then grabbed the phone off the charger and answered it.

"This is Emiko speaking, how may I help you?"

"Emiko, this is Detective Bradley. I've got some good news about you brother. Can we meet at the usual coffee shop at 8:30 tonight?" asked the man over the telephone.

Excited, Emiko answered the detective, confirming that she would meet him there and thanked him. Placing the hung up phone back on the charger, she sat down with a 'thump' at her small kitchen table and put her head in her hands in disbelief. Finally, after ten years of hiring private detectives, she might have found her brother.

After being adopted by an American couple, she was moved from Japan to Cape May in New Jersey, USA. Since Emiko was only eight years old at the time, no detective would help her. Once she turned 18 though, it all changed. Every penny that she had saved from her younger years and jobs went into the funds for finding her older sibling.

Standing up, Emiko went about getting ready for the meeting with the detective and her usual night on the town. While getting changed, Emiko thought of all the different changes that had happened to her throughout the years.

First, she got adopted and moved to America. Then, she went from watching sunrises to running from the sun. Now, she would embark on what she hoped was the final leg of her journey to find her brother.

Before she knew it, it was almost 8:00. Time to go meet with Detective Bradley.

Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated. No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Moon Child… Still wishing I did though….

Chapter Three

"Hello Emiko. The usual for you tonight?" asked a waitress from the Premier Coffee Shop.

"Yes please," Emiko replied.

"Coming right up!" The waitress left her alone at the table, waiting for the detective to show up. After a few minutes, the waitress returned to Emiko's table with her usual order of hot Green tea. Emiko mumbled her thanks then saw the detective enter the shop. She waved her hand at him then watched as he slowly made his way to their usual table after confirming his drink order.

The detective laid his black leather briefcase gently on the table then sat down. Slowly, he unlocked the case and pulled out a manila folder that was fattened with sheets of information and pictures.

After taking a sip of his vanilla flavored latte, Bradley stated, "This is his present location, contact numbers, and some pictures of him. He is a pizza delivery man for a store named 'Happy Pizza' in Mallepa, China." While he was debriefing her, Emiko had opened the folder to see the pictures.

"-iko, Emiko?" She snapped her head up, coming out of the trance she had fallen into. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Bradley asked, "You're crying."

Raising a hand to her cheek, Emiko realized the detective was right.

"I'm just so happy that I found him! Now I just need a few more hundred dollars and I will have enough for a plane ticket. After that though, I'll need to save up for hotel funds and…"

So deep in her planning, Emiko never noticed the detective pull a small planner out from his suit jacket. The detective reached over the table, grabbed Emiko's hand (which caused her to pause in her planning tirade), and put the planner into her hand.

"Congrats," was all he said as he stood and grabbed his briefcase and the order checks.

Emiko opened the planner slowly to find a plane ticket to Mallepa for two weeks from then. She sat there, shocked, then jumped out of the chair. Looking around, Emiko noticed the door swinging closed and raced towards it. Bursting outside, she watched as the detective's navy car drove around the corner.

Smiling slightly, Emiko whispered, "Thank you," into the warm breeze.

Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated! No flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Moon Child. If I did, there would be more yaoi…

Chapter Four

"Please collect your belongings and make your way off the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying International Airlines."

Emiko got her duffle bag then got in the slow moving line. She changed her watch from North American Eastern time to Mallepa time once she found a clock. Happy to see that it was early night, she quickly ran to claim her baggage then went to hail a cab.

Stuffing her luggage into the trunk of the cab, she then told the driver the directions to the hotel where she had reservations specified to her needs. After checking in and making sure her bags got to her room, she went back to the cab then gave the driver directions to Happy Pizza. After paying the fare, Emiko got out and walked to the pizzeria. Looking inside, she immediately saw her brother saying goodbye to his coworkers.

Just as the door closed behind him, she called out, "Excuse me! Would you happen to be Toshi?"

The young man turned to look at her, replying with suspicion in his voice, "That depends. Who's asking?"

"Someone who has traveled halfway around the world to find her long-lost nii-chan after almost twenty years of being separated from him," she told him as she walked closer to him.

"You're saying you are my sister Emiko? Where's the proof?" Toshi asked while crossing his arms with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Shinji was our protector. If he saw that we were going to get in trouble, he would take the blame and punishment. Sho, Shinji's younger brother, was the crybaby of the group. He got stuck in a tree after he took a dare and cried after we finally got him down. You were the sneak of the group. Whenever the guardians were distracted, you would go steal the stuffed animal or whatever it was I would ask for that day. I was the observer of the group, although it was the reason I was adopted. Being the quietest, I would be the lookout on all of our adventures. I saved yours, and Sho's, hide plenty of times from being whooped. When you left me behind, I cried for days."

Without Emiko noticing, Toshi had moved closer to her while she was telling her memories. After she finished, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh gods, You really are my sister!" he exclaimed while pulling her towards a scooter.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Emiko asked while getting on the scooter.

"To see Sho!" Toshi exclaimed while he started up the scooter then zoomed off.

Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated! Please do not flame!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Moon Child…. *pouts in corner*

Chapter Five

"Sho! Open the door man! I've got a surprise for ya!" Toshi yelled while pounding on a door to an apartment. The door opened and the young man caught Toshi's fist in his had before stating, "Sho's in the shower, come in."

They entered the apartment, making sure to shut the door behind them, then sat down at the kitchen table just as another young man entered the room with just a towel around his waist. Emiko's eyes widened then she turned her eyes down to the table with a bright red flush on her usually pale face.

"Kei, who was making all the ruckus at the door?" asked the toweled man.

"Sho, get some clothes on! After that, I'll explain!" snapped Toshi. Sho looked at the table then left to his bedroom after seeing the red faced young woman. After pulling on some clothes quickly, he headed back to the kitchen to ask some questions.

"So that was _Sho?_" he heard from the kitchen. "Well, he isn't the crybaby I remember."

"Sho has always been a crybaby," Sho heard Kei reply. "By the way, I'm Kei."

"Emiko," replied the woman.

~Emiko? That's Toshi's sister's name,~ thought Sho. ~Could that woman be her?~

"Alright Toshi, I'm dressed. Now, will you tell me why you were pounding on Kei and my door?" asked Sho as he entered the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator.

"You remember our orphanage days right?" Toshi asked Sho as he sat down after collecting his prize.

"Of course, how can I forget? But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"You mean, you remember little Emi-chan?" asked Emiko.

"So you are Toshi's sister!" exclaimed Sho, who jumped over the table and pulled Emiko into a tight hug.

"Alright, calm down. Can someone please explain what is going on to the outsider?" asked Kei, butting in. Between Sho, Toshi, and Emiko, they told Kei about their time at the orphanage and how the guys were tricked by Ms. Whittley by thinking that Emiko had already been picked up by her adopted parents. In return, the three men told Emiko how they had pulled the suitcase heist and how Sho had found Kei, after they had split up, and how Kei saved the three boys from the Taiwanese man who had followed them.

"So how old are you Kei? You don't look old enough to protect those three if you were the same age as them," Emiko pointed out.

Sho and Toshi turned to Kei who just sighed and told her, "I don't think you'd believe me."

"Try me. You wouldn't believe what I've gone through. I think the only thing that could shock me is if you told me you are a vampire," she said, then, under her breath, mumbled, "like me."

Kei, with his enhanced hearing, heard her when the other two didn't. He stood up, after glancing at the clock, and headed to the window. Sho had watched Kei then took a look at the clock as well.

"Kei, no! You can't!" he exclaimed. Emiko looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 7:00 am.

Seeing Kei reach from the black curtain, she sprang from her chair and started backing up slowly. Kei pulled the thick curtain back to let a thin beam of light in from the window. She watched as Kei reached across the beam with his free uncovered hand then heard him hiss in pain when it started turning red. Biting her bottom lip, Emiko quickly joined her hand with his in the sunlight.

Sho and Toshi leapt to their feet. Sho pulled the curtain from Kei's hand and Toshi shoved ice into their hands. They then stood there staring at each other until Kei asked, "How long have you been a vampire, and who made you?"

Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated! Please no flames!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Moon Child…. Otherwise, there would have been a lot more sexy vampire scenes.

Chapter Six

Toshi stared at Emiko who stared at her hand as it turned from red back to pale.

"Almost twelve years," Emiko mumbled while she turned to sit down again.

"Twelve years? But that would mean you were only sixteen!" exclaimed Toshi, who glanced at Kei.

"Yeah. As to who made me, they are long gone. They turned me, taught me what I needed to know to survive then left. He told me that he had left one other childe but never told me where they were. Not long after he left, I got information that he was finally gone. That he took a 'walk' on the beach," Emiko told them. "I was tempted to follow him but I wanted to see Toshi more. It's so hard to live like this. All of my friends are going on with their lives while mine came to a screeching halt. I hate it!"

Emiko buried her face in the palms of her hands. Kei kneeled next to Emiko's chair and put his hand on her knee to give her some comfort.

"What's worse is that I know I will only be able to pass for any age up to twenty-one, so if I get a job at 'seventeen,' I can only stay there for four years before I either have to find a new job or lay low for a couple of years. I really wish I didn't have to do either. Also, becoming friends with anyone for a long period of time has been rendered impossible. I'll also outlive my family."

Toshi pulled his sister to his chest and ran his hand soothingly on her back. Kei stood and sat heavily in a chair then rubbed his face tiredly. Sho was peeking out the window with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry about getting a job. We can take care of anything you'll need," Kei told her.

"What kind of jobs do you and Sho have?" Emiko asked. "I already know that Toshi works at Happy Pizza."

The three males looked at each other, silently communicating between themselves. After a moment, Toshi sighed heavily and nodded while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Toshi's job at Happy Pizza is just a cover up for us. He drugs the pizza then goes to a hit place and convinces them to eat it. Once they fall asleep, Kei and I then take our turn to arrive and ransack the place for any and all valuable items or cash. If the pizza plan fails then I go in, guns blazing with Kei as my spotter, and get the goods. Either way, Kei gets his blood and we get money."

They looked at Emiko after confessing and was amazed to see her smirking with a look on her face that seemed to say, "So what?"

"It's a lot better than how I had to lure some of my victims," she explained. "And before you ask, I really, _really_, don't want to share."

"Hey, as long as you weren't a stripper, I have no qual-" Toshi broke off when he saw his sister shift her eyes to her clasped hands on top of the table. "Wait, you weren't, you couldn't have,…you were?"

"I had to live somehow! If I didn't do it, I would have been out on the street. I would never have seen you again. I would go in to the workplace. At the end of the night, at least once a week, one of the clubs patrons would have been there, hoping to get a private showing. Instead, they had a funeral showing instead. It was the only way!"

"You whored yourself out just for food? That's pathetic!" he sneered as he headed for the door.

"Nii-chan, please! If I didn't strip, I wouldn't have survived! Please believe me!" Emiko pleaded with Toshi as she started to tear up, trying to keep him from leaving.

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped as he opened the door to the outside. Emiko ran toward her brother to try to stop him but she hadn't fed from almost two weeks so she wasn't able to reach the door and her brother in time to catch him.

Emiko fell to her knees, sobs wrenching from her weakened body. Sho, who had been paralyzed by Toshi's animosity, looked to Kei then the door and back at Kei, silently asking if he should go after Toshi. Kei shook his head while getting up to pull Emiko off the floor.

Emiko allowed Kei to lead her to the living room while she sobbed and choked out, "I had to," and, "I'm sorry," brokenly. Sho grabbed a blanket and pillow then placed them on the couch. Together, the two of them managed to get the distraught woman to lay down but they didn't have the heart to leave her alone. Sho pet her hair, whispering soft reassurances to her, while Kei held her hand and wiped the tears from her face.

After an hour, Kei noticed that Emiko had finally cried herself to sleep but was still shedding tears every once in a while. Kei told Sho that he was alright staying with Emiko if he wanted to go and check out that nights hit like her was going to earlier.

Sho agreed that he still wanted to go then got up with a final pet to Emiko's hair. He grabbed his black leather coat and headed out quietly.

Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated. Please no flames!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Does not own Moon Child! Anyone who thinks I do, needs to get their head checked!

Chapter Seven

"Stay here until we call out the all-clear. You are too weak to do anything right now but wait. If someone finds you and tries to hurt you but you don't think you can take them down, get out of here! We will come get you when it's all clear. Stay here please."

Emiko heard the gunshots loud and clear, as if they were being shot in the same room that she was hiding in instead of down the hall like they were. She did a quick assessment of the area around her. Spying a broken, white pvc pipe, about two and a half feet away from her boot covered foot, she quickly pulled it to her so she had a weapon. She had just pulled it into her hands when, suddenly, the gunshots became louder then back to the original volume. Emiko knew someone had just entered her hiding room.

"Boss, why aren't we leaving? We've got what we could, they only have today's takings, so what are we doing in here?"

"Quiet fool! You think that was the only stash? We had to hide another half of the stash as a precaution. Now help search for it, the clue is a pipe; the only plastic pipe in this room."

Eyes widened in realization as Emiko looked at the pipe in her hands. She looked at the imprint in the dirt then at the pile next to her. Leaning over to it, she grabbed a metal track and laid it quietly over the imprint. She had just finished her task when footprints came up behind her hiding place. Keeping track of the man's shuffling, Emiko tightened her grip on the pipe, waiting until he spotted her.

He walked around the junk piles she was hiding behind, not even seeing her until he went to respond to his boss. Emiko noted that the man didn't look older than sixteen as she sprang up and took a swipe at him with the pipe. Recoiling with a surprised yelp, the young man reached for his weapon that was at the small of his back. Before he could pull it out, Emiko jumped over his head and, with a sharp crack, hit him unconscious.

While this was going on, the other mad had pulled out his gun and was firing at Emiko, who dodged back behind the junk covered boxes. She grabbed the unconscious man and pulled him to her. Grabbing the handgun from its hiding place at the small of his back, she took off the safety and started returning fire. She fired two shots then quickly ducked down when she saw a bullet heading towards her. Suddenly, she heard a pained cry, a thump, and a copper scent filled her senses.

Emiko scrambled from her hiding place to the shot man, not noticing that all gunfire had stopped. Reaching the man, she quickly sank her fangs into his neck, barely tasting the coppery liquid. After almost five minutes, Emiko finally pulled away and saw that the other man was about to regain consciousness. She picked up the pipe she had dropped and hit him back into darkness.

Finally noticing the quietness of her surroundings, she wondered where Kei and Sho were while she made her way to the marker she had placed. Digging a hole, she uncovered a worn-down black messenger bag filled with stacks of Yen. She flung the strap over her shoulder and stood, intent on finding the others. While heading to the door, Emiko picked up the gun she had absently dropped.

Peeking out the door, she saw nobody moving but heard Sho speaking to an unidentified man. She followed the voices down the hallway, passing bodies as she checked in abandoned rooms, looking for any valuables. She picked up some items while walking then stopped outside Sho's room. Emiko peeked into the room to make sure she wasn't walking into a faceoff. Seeing that it was safe, she propped herself into the doorway and cleared her throat.

"Like my new purse? It comes loaded with cash." Sho and the other man turned to Emiko and stared at the bag she had opened.

"Emiko, Kei just went to get you!" Sho exclaimed. "Didn't you see him in the hall?"

"He probably passed by while I was in one of the side rooms." Emiko walked farther into the room, picking up little figurines while passing by them towards a desk by a window.

"Where did you get that cash bag at Emiko?" Sho asked.

"I had a small problem at my hiding place. I overheard a conversation, disposed of the sources, got the cash and found you," she told them, shrugging.

"Yes, I did find two bodies while looking for you."

Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated. No flames please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own. Still wishing I did…

Chapter Eight

Sho raised an eyebrow in question at Emiko while the unknown man had jumped and whirled around to spot Kei leaning where Emiko had been. Taking a moment, Emiko observed the man and guessed he was about the same age as Sho. He had black hair that was layered down to his shoulders. She also saw that his skin was more bronzed than Sho and Kei's own pale skin and guessed he was either Chinese or Taiwanese.

"I was hiding in the original spot when two guys came in. One asked why they were in there. While listening in, I had grabbed the closest item that would have been able to do damage. I grabbed a white plastic pipe then heard how they had stashed half of the takings as a safety precaution under it. I then took out the two, dug up the money, then, I came to find you. So, who's this?" Emiko pointed at the extra man in the room with a questioning look.

"Just call me Son. I came to take revenge on these bastards for my sister, whom they had raped." Son came forward and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Emiko, Toshi's sister. You might meet him if he stops being a bastard to me."

"Alright, let's get pillaging and leave this place to take care of injuries you three possibly received," Kei butted in, pushing off the door's framing. He put a sliver briefcase upon the desk then started going through the drawers. Emiko pulled out some file cabinet drawers and gathered everything she found, stuffing it all in the money bag, planning to look at it all while Kei was checking Sho and Son for injuries.

Turning around, Emiko noted that the three males were finishing their areas as well. Sho slowly stood and that was when Emiko saw the lines of blood trickling and dripping down from his right arm. Gathering everything, they left the scene and moved to Son's house after he insisted. Once they arrived at the house, Emiko forced Sho's jacket off and pushed him into a chair.

"Emiko, it's just a scratch. I'm fine!" Sho exclaimed, protesting his treatment. Son was watching Emiko and Sho with amusement and confusion on his face while Kei had a look of concern.

"Sho, that much blood does not come from just a scratch," argued Emiko. "Son, do you have a first aid kit I could use?"

"Sure," he answered while heading out of the room. He came back a minute later with the requested item in his hands. Giving the box to Emiko, Son noticed the front door starting to open.

"Ah! Yi-che, welcome home! We've got some company!" Son introduced his sister to the others while Emiko wrestled Sho out of his shirt. Once he was free of it, they noticed two large gashes on his upper arm that were dripping quite a bit of blood. Biting her lip, she looked at Kei in concern then started to clean Sho's wounds while holding her breath. Finishing quickly, she quickly wrapped his wounds then grabbed all of the stuff with his blood on it and left the house.

Kei kept the others distracted while Emiko left and burned the stuff so they didn't have to be tempted by it. Finishing her job, Emiko took a deep breath and looked up at the moon that would be setting in two hours. Hearing Kei enter the area she was at, she turned to look at him.

"Are you alright Emiko?" he asked her, walking up to her side.

"I'm fine. How do you do it Kei? Sho and Toshi's blood both smell so sweet despite them killing," she pointed out.

Kei sighed then answered, "It is because they are both so pure and innocent despite what they do. I have gotten used to their scents as time went by. You will also but it will take you a while."

"Thank you for taking care of them Kei. If Toshi had died, I can easily say I would not be here right now. I've had a hard life but hopefully it will get better," she said. "Kei, what happened to Shinji? I know about Sho and Toshi but nothing about Shinji."

"He is still alive but to get him in a state of lucidity is hard. Shinji is a drug addict, since he doesn't want to accept what happened to him. Shinji refuses to see me so he makes Sho go see him during the day. You will probably not get to meet him unless it is a really rainy day or Sho can convince him to come over."

"Maybe seeing you, he might stop using drugs so much. He blames himself for leaving you behind," added Sho, who had come up behind the two. "Come on, I made out excuses for us to leave."

The three took off, heading back to the apartment Kei and Sho shared. Until Toshi came around, Emiko would stay with them. She had canceled her room and retrieved her luggage after they insisted. Making it back to the complex with an hour to spare, they headed inside, only to find Toshi sitting on the floor next to the apartment door.

Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated. Please no flames…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue!

Chapter Nine

Emiko stood there awkwardly while Kei and Sho sighed and went to unlock the door.

"Come on you two, let's get inside so we don't make a scene and forget the time," Kei told them as Sho opened the door. Emiko went inside, heading right to the couch after dropping the bag on the kitchen table. Picking up the pillow she had been using, she held it close while watching her brother fidget after stepping into the apartment.

"Say what you have to say Toshi," demanded Kei.

"Alright, look, I know I was a jerk but I need to know the whole story before I can judge anything," he told them.

"You shouldn't judge her at all!" exclaimed Sho.

"Stop with all this. If you want to know, I will tell you," she said.

"My sixteenth birthday, I went to a sweet sixteen party my friends were throwing me at their house. Their parents were gone and they decided to take out alcohol. I didn't want any drinking going on so I left. That was my mistake, seeing as it was the last day to see the sun. After that, I was considered a runaway kid to the cops and my adopted parents. In reality, I was learning to survive.

After two years, I was free to go back to my old life and get rid of my runaway status. My maker left me, his only parting words were to find a 'friend' he had made that I had to find. I hated him but I also sympathized with him for what he was feeling. He didn't have to turn me, he could have left me lying on the side of the road where the driver had left me after hitting me with his car."

During Emiko's story, Kei had started lightly at the mention of the work friend. Luka always told him to find a new friend before he had left him at the beach.

"When I returned, I packed up all my stuff that night from my old house and left. They knew I never cared for them since they took me from my true family. Although I was bitter to them as I grew up, they gave me a savings account that they had set up for me when I was a kid. Why they did, I don't know but I used it all getting me an apartment and hiring private detectives to find Toshi."

Emiko hugged the pillow tighter and took a deep breath then continued on.

"Eventually, I ran out of money. Since I didn't finish school and never got a diploma, I was limited on the jobs I could get. I had to learn how to change documents so that the background check would look legit.

The last job I had, I worked at a strip club. I was _not_ a performer but a server. A couple of times, I would get asked to go home with a patron so I would use that to get blood. Afterwards, I would make it seem like a fire started by accident or a burglary had gone wrong. The club didn't keep track of the patrons or who went with someone so I was safe to stay there.

Once I got the news about the detective finding Toshi though, I quit and packed up everything, putting it all in storage until I can ship it over here when I have my own apartment. I can easily tell you though that it sucks being twenty-eight stuck forever as a sixteen year old," she concluded, quietly curling into the pillow.

Toshi sat in the middle of the floor, looking up at Emiko who was protected on both sides by Kei and Sho.

"Sis, I am sorry. I assumed the worse scenario without listening to you first. I made an ass of myself," he apologized with an ashamed look. "It's just, you might not remember mom but she was a stripper and because of her job, she got pregnant with you and caused her to give us up. She couldn't afford to take care of us so she left us at the orphanage."

"It's alright Nii-chan. After all, we have twenty years to catch up on," she told him with a soft smile.

"Well, I have to get to work and you all need to sleep," Toshi said while standing up. "Emiko, I would really like to be a family again. Would you go apartment looking with me? Not tonight but tomorrow? I have to work the next two days but I am available after work. I told the agent that you were unable to go out during the day due to a sun allergy. Besides, the place I have now is barely big enough for me."

Emiko jumped off the couch and pulled her brother into a hug, exclaiming, "I would love that!"

Kei smiled at them then said, "Oi, you need to let him leave now or he'll be late."

Letting him go, she kissed her brother on the cheek and wished him a good day. After Toshi left, the two men stood, kissed Emiko on the cheeks and went to their bedrooms to let Emiko get ready for bed.

Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated! No flames please…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Child. If I did, there would be no reason for me to be writing this!

Chapter Ten

Waking to the sound of the phone ringing, Emiko turned over to peek at the clock. Seeing it was three pm, she let out a groan then saw Sho come out of his bedroom with just sleeping pants on and bed head. Giggling, she sat up and stretched, listening to Sho answer the phone.

She heard him exclaim, "Nii-chan!" then start telling the other person on the phone about her. Shaking her head, she gathered her shower bag and clothes then went and locked herself in the bathroom. As she showered, she thought about the next night and what was going on. Emiko couldn't believe how Sho had grown and how she was starting to gain feelings for him. Then she thought about Kei, how he treated her, as well as her growing attraction to him as well. Groaning at her dilemma, she finished her shower and got out, grabbing a towel to dry off.

"Emiko, Shinji is coming over right now. Surprisingly, he is sober so maybe we will get some answers from him," Sho told her as she left the bathroom fully dressed. He had gotten changed and fixed his hair, then headed over to Kei's door, intent on waking him.

"Kei," he called while knocking, "Shinji-nii-chan is coming over. Will you get ready for him?"

As the door opened, Kei responded, "I got up and ready as soon as I heard your exclamation on the phone."

Seeing Sho blush, Kei sighed then went to the kitchen. Emiko heard him grab a cup and heard the faucet go on then off. He came out drinking the water and sat on the couch that Emiko had just cleared off.

"Oi!" she exclaimed as she lightly hit him with the newly folded blanket. "I didn't clean this off for you!" Right after she said that, Sho sat down as well, leaving a spot between them for her. Scoffing softly, she sat between them and leaned her head on Kei's shoulder. She felt him raise his hand and started petting her hair then gave a sigh of relief. Closing her eyes, she missed the smiles the two exchanged as Sho picked up one of her hands and started to massage it.

"You two are going to put me back to sleep," she said quietly.

"We just want to pamper you. After all, tomorrow night might be the last night you stay with us," Sho told her.

"Don't worry. It won't be the last you will see of me. I will be at the raids with you and I will need something to do on nights when bro needs his sleep," she told them with a yawn.

"Then we will look forward to your visits," Kei told her softly as she dozed off. He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head then continued to pet her hair until Shinji arrived an hour later.

Hearing the knock on the door, Sho stood and answered it, motioning to the person to keep quiet. Shinji entered, saw Kei on the couch and gave him a sneer, then focused on the woman next to him.

"That's Emiko? It can't be. She looks sixteen not twenty-eight like I know she should be," he argued quietly to his younger brother.

"Nii-chan, it is her. There's a long story behind it but you have to keep an open mind," Sho argued back.

Suddenly, from the couch, Emiko sat up and looked at the two brother's.

"Shinji-papa-bear?" she asked while standing up.

Hearing the name, both brothers turned and looked at her while Kei started snickering at the name. Shinji stared at her for a moment then cleared his throat.

"Emiko-baby-bear?" Shinji choked out, "How is your room?"

"It's empty papa bear. Someone cleaned it out and sent everything away," she responded sadly.

The two were talking in the code they used when theey would go on raids at the orphanage. If any of the caretakers overheard them, they would assume the two were playing out the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

"How did you find us? What happened to you?" Shinji asked while hugging her tightly. Taking him to the table, she told him what happened, leaving out her vampire transition.

"And here I am now," she concluded.

"But that still doesn't explain why you look sixteen," Shinji pointed out.

"I am afraid that you will hate me if I told you. Besides, does it really matter?" she asked him quietly.

"Why would I hate you Emi-chan?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Because you hate me," Kei butted in, walking up to lean against the wall in the kitchen. "She got turned to a vampire when she was sixteen and didn't have a choice."

"Oh gods. I am so sorry Emiko."

"It wasn't your fault Shinji. I can say easily that it was my fault. I don't blame any of you for my life," she told him with a sad smile. "On the other hand, you are putting too much self-blame on your mind. Stop the drugs Shinji. Once you do, save money for a surgery to fix your leg and make it better. It is a self-punishment that is unneeded and once it's finished, you can do something better with your life. Stop hating Kei as well. You were a child Shinji, you couldn't protect everyone.

You know this but your feelings of in superiority and weakness are causing a rift to form between you and Sho. Please Shinji, get help," Emiko pleaded with the man she saw as the oldest brother of them all.

After a deep breath and silence, Shinji responded, saying, "Give me a couple of days to sort everything you've told me out and I will get back to you." He then stood, limped to the door, and left, not looking back at the three inside. Sighing, Emiko laid her head on the table and crossed her arms around it, blocking out the light.

"That happens to be the best answer we ever got from him. He took your story better than I thought he would too," Sho said while sitting heavily on the chair Shinji had left.

"Who would have known that he was actually mad at me for the fact that I protected you guys instead of him?" Kei asked while joining them at the table.

"We weren't lying when we said she was the observer. She could always see stuff we could not," Sho answered.

"It wasn't that difficult to see," Emiko said, voice muffled by her arms. "Remember, he was always the protector. What would you feel like if you went from being the strong man to the bottom man on the totem pole? Also, he was injured when Kei saved you all. Add to all that, the ones he was protecting had to take care of him after he failed you. If I was Shinji, I know I'd feel vindictive to Kei as well."

"I never thought of it that way," said Kei.

"Me neither," added Sho.

"Men," Emiko snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" they exclaimed.

Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated! Please no flames...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Moon Child. I don't own Gackt or Hyde. If I did, I would keep them in my closet and only let them out on unbreakable leashes...

Chapter Eleven

They were quiet for a while, sitting and thinking, when Kei got up and put his glass next to the sink.

"Let's go out. Grab some coffee, ice cream, and go to the beach to hang out. We aren't going to have any jobs for a while since we have to lay low," Kei suggested. "Besides, we have ten hours until we have to go back to hiding away from the big bad sun."Emiko sat up and leaned her head in her hand then said, "That's what I would do on my days off. That is, only when I didn't have to meet with the private detective. It's peaceful and quiet since most families are at home, tucked away from the looming night."

"Alright then, let's go if we're going," Sho said, getting up and grabbing his leather jacket. "By the way, I split the takings from the job. Here is your takings and we need to stop by Son's place to drop off his share even though he isn't expecting anything."

Sho handed Emiko an envelope filled with money. Taking the envelope, she looked inside and her eyes widened.

"Before you say anything, it is the same amount everyone got," Kei butted in. "We only give Shinji part of his because if he had all of it, he would just use it for drugs. Sho goes over and gets his bills then pays them with the rest of the stash we held on to." He handed Emiko her coat and purse then put his own red leather coat on.

Shaking her head, she took her coat and made her way out the door after tucking her envelope away. The two men followed after her, Kei taking the time to lock up after them. While waiting for Kei, Emiko put her purse over her shoulder then her coat on her body and buttoned it up. Sho watched her with raised eyebrows. Looking up, Emiko saw Sho staring and shrugged.

"What? I don't want to get mugged. Don't worry; I can still get to everything perfectly fine."

Kei chuckled at her response and motioned for them to leave. They showed her some of their frequent stops, that way, if she was ever out and they weren't home, she would have a chance to find them. They talked throughout the night of the different adventures they had while growing up, mostly to keep Kei from blurting out embarrassing stories of Sho and the others. She, in turn, told them of how she refused to learn English and go to school as well as her refusal to speak to her guardians in any language but Japanese.

"I didn't want to forget my language and not be able to communicate with Toshi or you and your brother. Obviously I learned English but I kept my accent since I learned it in my teens. I was homeschooled up to my eighth year of school. So I was thirteen when I made friends then gave them up after three years."

The trio was sitting on a log, watching the waves roll in and eating ice cream cones. There were boxes sitting on plastic bags in front of them as well as plastic spoons. Again, the two men surrounded her, as if protecting her from unseen forces.

"So now that I'm back and the only girl of the group, you all aren't going to become knights in shining armor right?" she asked them then took a bite of her cone.

"Course not. We will look after you cause you're one of us," Sho said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why would we change our ways now?" asked Kei.

"Just remember, I may look fragile but I am just as strong as Kei," Emiko reminded them as she finished off her cone.

"He's only strong if he remembers to feed," Sho told her without thinking. She heard a muffled 'thunk,' then an 'ow,' and shook her head with a sigh.

"Kei, you are going to stop starving yourself. After all, how are you going to remain the badass protector if you're not strong? If you don't drink blood, you can't stay with Sho or the others. I can barely hang on to my mind when Toshi and Sho are in the same room," she told the other vampire softly. "I have thought about leaving so many times since I've gotten here, I'm surprised I haven't. I'm afraid to live with Toshi by myself."

Kei put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He took a deep breath then sighed, letting it go back to the sounds of nature. Emiko let a few minutes pass in silence but knew Kei had something bugging him.

"Kei, what is on your mind?" she finally asked, looking up at his face.

"Emiko, the vampire that made you," he started slowly, not wanting her to feel like he was prying, "was his name... Luka?"


End file.
